The Fayne Sisters
The Fayne Sisters Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "In 1932, actress Peg Entwistle committed suicide by jumping from the "H" of the Hollywoodland sign. Two months later, a trio of atresses - The Fayne Sisters - followed suit" are a trio deceased actresses from the early 1930s. History In 1932, actress Peg Entwistle committed suicide by jumping from the "H" of the Hollywoodland sign. Two months later, The Fayne Sisters followed suit but left a note behind. The note supposedly objected to their general obscurity. The Los Angeles Police Department never released it and only gave out the barest of details to prevent a trend from breaking out. Despite this, Entwistle and the Faynes' deaths were recorded in Mike Dodd's "Los Angeles Guide to the Dead." Over six decades later, Mount Lee experienced the return of the "LAND" letters. They appeared in flaming letters floating five feet above the terrain near the rest of the letters. Over the following nights, the ghosts of the Fayne Sisters manifested near Hollywood's Chinese Theater and asked people in unison, "Do you know who I am?" No one could answer correctly. Each time, the ghosts became angry and lashed out, usually by knocking the person down to the ground with telekinesis. On occasion, a small crack would form in the Chinese Theater's windows. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz was notified of the ghosts by the FBI's Los Angeles Field Office. She contracted Lou Kamaka and Dani Shpak from the Chicago Ghostbusters to help with the case. A dialogue with the ghosts was attempted in the first encounter in order to prompt a peaceful dispersal. It was unsuccessful and they were knocked down. Melanie consulted with Kylie Griffin over the phone. After two days, on November 11, Kylie identified the ghosts with a copy of the "Los Angeles Guide to the Dead." It was assumed the ghosts would disperse once they were identified. Instead, they asked Lou if she knew the name of the lone movie they worked on. She didn't know. The ghosts became agitated and pushed several tourists down then moved a parked car onto Hollywood Boulevard. The Fayne Sisters altered a square of concrete in front of the Chinese Theater to include their names and handprints. The tourists immediately began taking pictures. Melanie, Lou, and Dani quickly trapped the Fayne Sisters. They went to Mount Lee to verify that the flaming "LAND" letters had dissipated after the sisters were trapped. Dani was startled when she encountered Peg Entwistle's ghost. The silent ghost of Entwistle vanished as soon as she was noticed. Advanced rust was observed on the Hollywood sign. Classification The Fayne Sisters are Class 4 Aggressive Manifestations. A P.K.E. reading of 0007787.04 on the mid-spectrum was recorded. Abilities The Fayne Sisters could work in concert and use their combined telekinetic force to move a small parked car. Trivia *It is mentioned the Fayne Sisters appeared in only one movie. This is likely a nod to Peg Entwistle who only appeared in one movie, "Thirteen Women." Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #10 ****Haunted America Case Files only References Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 4